Pups and the Survival Challenge
Summary It is national survival week thought of by Mayor Goodway and one pup from each dimension is getting paired up. Germany and Lani are one pair. For their place to survive they chose London, England. Once they pack their one back pack they go to London and head to the old alley, from a past adventure. There they start gathering supplies and take in a few strays.Will they win? Characters Germany Lani Mayor Goodway Strays: Nikon Adabelle Lanini Diver Story Lani sat by the magic mirror waiting for her team mate Germany. This week was Survival week which was thought of by Mayor Goodway. At that moment Germany came through the mirror. " Ready Lani?" she asked. " Ready" Lani replied. The two ran off towards town square where the decided where they were going to survive. " We could do London and go to the alley" suggested Lani. "Let's do it! " said Germany and the two went up to the Mayor " Where are you going" asked the Mayor " London, England" said Lani and Germany at the same time. " Very good now go pack one backpack and come back here for the boat ride there" said the Mayor. Both of them were off like a shot racing back to the lookout. " Okay so we need two blankets, one bag of pup food, an extra blanket, bandages, mini pillows and some Epipens just in case" said Germany. " We have extra room. Let's add a flashlight for when it gets dark and some medicine" said Lani putting two flashlights and two bottles of medicine in the bag. Then the two looked at each other and nodded and ran to the docks and hopped on the boat for London, England. The two soon got on and the ship sailed across the ocean and 6 hours later they docked and made their way to the alley. "OK Germany let's get set up." They put up a large box under a piece of wood laid flat on two cans to keep dry and added some blankets from a fabric store refuse bin and made a warm bed. They unpacked and made plans. "Lani now let's wait for the pup food truck and get a large bag of pup food this way we can eat. "Ok" the truck comes and soon they get a large bag of beef and lamb kibble and put it in their shelter. "Ok we have food shelter light and warmth we need anything else? "I don't think so hey did you hear that? She motioned to a rustle near the trash bins by their makeshift shelter. There a brown tail tipped white was sticking out of a pile of trash "Come on there has to be some food around here somewhere" said the hidden pup. Lani went over to the tail and gently pulled it to get the pups attention. The pup jumped out of the trash and backed up. "Please dont hurt me" the pup whimpered. Germany and Lani laughed and the pup got confused "My names Germany and this is my friend Lani. We won't hurt you" said Germany. "Well my name is Diver" said the pup " Well then Diver would you like something to eat?" asked Lani" We have tons of food" "Yes please! I'm starving" Diver raced off to get somethig and came back with a dented old bowl. Germany put some food in the bowl then Germany and Lani had their share. " So Diver do any other pups live round these parts?" asked Germany. " Well there is a mini collie that stops by here every now and then and aside from that I don't know" said Diver. " Well then we might have some visitors. Now we have to make you a place to sleep Diver" said Lani. The group worked together to take a big cardboard box and make it into a house for Diver. Then they took some extra blankets and made him a bed. Then they tucked the younger pup in and went to sleep themselves. When they woke up in the morning they heard a pup coughing and left their houses. In a blanket that was ripped to almost a thread a little collie was lying down and coughing. The girls looked at each other and went to get Diver. "Is this the collie Diver? "Yes, that is him. the poor thing shivered as they got him into their shelter and started to warm him up. " T t thank you. "It was no problem we were happy to do so. "What is your name little guy? "M my name is Nikon" he shuddered. "Well Nikon just rest and we will get you some food. they do so. "Here you go Nikon" said Lani putting a pile of food in front of Nikon. Nikon's eyes lit up and he started eating away. Germany put her paw to his forehead and ran over to the backpack and pulled out a medicine bottle. She went back to Nikon and waited until he was finished eating. "Nikon please eat this pill. It will help you with your cold" she said taking out a pill and handing it to Nikon. He ate it. "Diver what are you doing?" asked Lani as she watched Diver put a cardboard box next to his big one. " Making Nikon a place to stay so he can heal and not get us sick" said Diver as he put some more towels in the box. " Good idea Diver!" said Germany. Diver smiled proudly with the compliment. "Now Diver we are going to get some more food and blankets so watch Nikon and keep the place in order. And welcome any strays into the group if they come by and need help" said Lani. Diver nodded as the two ran off. Soon they returned, Germany with a big mouthful of blankets and Lani with two medium bags of pork pup chow and a broken china bowl. " Wow! Think you could teach me some of those tricks some time?" asked Diver "We're going back to the refuse bin and getting more bowls so you can come with us and Nikon can stay here and welcome any strays now let's get some sleep" said Lani. They all went to sleep and the next morning came. yawns good morning guys Lani said the others were asleep so Lani went out to the alley to stretch her legs when she heard something and looking she saw a shadow of herself running from her but it was not a shadow. gasp I better go! the other pup ran Wait! come back! Lani said and chased and she saw that it was a stray black English Cocker spaniel. P please leave me alone. she said as she hid a corner but Lani saw her its ok I am nice please come on out. the pup came out of the corner what is your name my name is Lani. M my name is Adabelle. she said but her voice was shaky what's the matter? Lani asked I Lost my parents t they were taken by the dog catcher she sobbed. Oh its ok she hugged her come on back with us we can get you some warmth and food. o ok. Adabelle said shaky and the two went back to their shelter. When they arrived they found Diver and Germany eating and Nikon sitting off to the side " Hey guys!" said Lani. The others looked up and Adabelle dived behind Lani. "We where wondering where you were!" exclaimed Germany "Just stretching me legs. And I found another stray! Her name's Adabelle!" exclaimed Lani " Another stray?!" exclaimed Diver. Germany nodded "Then she can sleep in the other side of the box!" said Diver "Why don't we let her get settled and you and I can go get some food and bowls and blankets?" asked Germany "Yes! Let's go!" exclaimed Diver. The two left the alley and made their way to the refuse bin. As they where about to leave they heard a whimpering. They turned around and there a little cockapoo was in a spot of sunlight. A note and tag lay next to her. The two walked two her and she stood as still as a statue but when they left she started whimpering again. Germany turned around annoyed " Please just come with us" she said. She ran up too them and followed them to the back of the pet store and watched as Diver and Germany got some bowls. Then the group walked back to the alley "What are your names?" asked the puppy on the way back "I'm Germany and this is Diver. Where here with a friend of mine and others of Divers" said Germany " I am Lanini" said the pup. They arrived at the alley and Lanini was welcomed into the family. After a full dinner they all settled down in there boxes and slept. Morning soon came and all the pups were up early. " Ok we are at day 3 we need to find some more food and some tarps I heard a storm is coming." "Agreed our shelter will leak from the heavy rains." What about the others?" Adabelle said "Others?" Germany Asked puzzled? "There are many other homeless pups and kittens in the alley here they will get wet cold and even sick." Adabelle said worried. Nikon saw a large wooden crate "Hey how about that?" "Hmm, yes this may work we can move our shelters into that it will be dry and there is room for a lot of pups and kittens in here." Lani said. "Ok let's do this!" Diver said! "O O k, but we need to get more food." Lanini said "There is a truck coming today, we cam get the food bowls and all we need tonight. Nikon can you spread the word?" Germany asked "I will spread the word and soon the homeless animals will come here." "Ok let's do it!" Lani said They all did their parts and soon the shelter was up in the crate and there was enough food blankets and bowls to fill a shed. They were prepared for the rain and the other elements and soon prepared enough room for a bunch of animals when they came. "Ok I think we have enough." Germany said Nikon and Adabelle nodded as they put the last of the food in the shelter where it would be dry while Diver and Lanini put the blankets out evenly and Lani put the bowls out and kept watch for more who would come. "we are not competing for ourselves now we are also helping the entire alley neighborhood." Lani said "yep" Germany said. Soon the rain started and pups and kittens starting streaming into the crate. Some were limping, some were coughing and some were just wet and cold. They ate and got warmed up. Some hid under blankets and others watch as the rain and thunder and lighting started. "It seems like almost all of London's strays are here" commented Diver as he looked around at all the strays in the crate. "Yep" said Lanini as she comforted a little kitten. " We might as well have them all sleep because it is becoming night" said Adabelle "Germany, we need to help these guys but we cannot take them home." Lani said "Hmm I saw the first four pups we have helped show skills like us." Germany said. "Yeah hmm I wonder maybe they can be the first four members of a branch of the paw patrol here?" Lani suggested. "Yes! They can be the London Paw Patrol and I think Diver should be the leader." Germany said. "Yes and I think I know the place. A old flat near here it can also be a rescue home for the strays and others can help them find homes." Lani said. "We need to tell Ryder when we finish." Germany said. "Yes but now let's sleep." Lani yawns and soon they all were asleep as the rain fell. The sun rose and Lani and Germany were up before any others. As they went back to fabric refuse bin they saw old collars by the dump by the pet store. They picked them up then went to the refuse bin. They picked up some cloths and went back to the alley where strays were leaving. Germany and Lani put the blankets down and walked up to Diver, Adabelle, Lanini and Nikon. "We found collars for you so you won't be able to get lost and dog catchers will not catch you" said Germany handing collars to each of them. Diver took the red one, Lanini took the sapphire one, Adabelle took the jungle green and Nikon took the yellow one. "Thanks!" exclaimed Diver as he put his on. "We have an idea of a branch of the PAW Patrol here but we will have to tell you more at the end of the contest" said Germany. "Awww" moaned Nikon. "The contest ends in three days so it shouldn't be that much longer" said Lani laughing at Nikon's pouting face. Three days later..... Germany and Diver said good bye to all the strays tat had helped them get set up for the Mayor and Ryder. Lani was in the back cleaning up and making sure the the strays got as clean as possible. After a while a shadow appeared near the alley. All the pups hurried to line up and were ready when Ryder arrived. "Hello Ryder" said Germany "Where's the mayor?" asked Lani. "She found a pet store that sells premium corn" said Ryder. Germany and Lani started laughing. "So how have you guys been doing out here?" asked Ryder. "Oh it's been fine!" exclaimed Lani. "When there was a storm we had shelter for almost a hundred strays and we took in a few" said Germany "Really!" asked Ryder astonished. The four other strays walked out from behind a cardboard box. Lanini hid behind Diver, Diver walked slowly and muscles stiff, Nikon wasn't far behind crouching down low and Adabelle was right in front of Nikon as if protecting him. " Ryder meet Diver, Lanini, Adabelle and Nikon" said Lani "Germany are you sure he won't hurt us?" asked Lanini. "Of course not! Ryder leads the PAW Patrol!" exclaimed Germany. Lanini peeked out from behind Diver and Diver's muscles loosened. Nikon and Adabelle lost their protectiveness and they sat by Germany and Lani. "Ryder these pups have amazing talent. Me and Germany were thinking that they could be the London PAW Patrol" said Lani "So that was the surprise?" asked Nikon. "It sure was." said Germany "We found a abandoned flat over there that could be the base for them." Lani said. "What about the other strays, we cannot leave them." Adabelle said. "Hmm I got it we can also make it a shelter and some team members can help them find homes." Germany said. "Yes! We can have a room for pups, one for kittens, and a special medical room for them to get the care they need." Diver said. "Do you girls know where this flat is?" asked Ryder. "We can take you!" exclaimed Lani. "Forward March!" exclaimed Germany. The strays, Ryder and Lani and Germany walked out of the alley and the two showed them the flat. " This would be a good place for the branch of the PAW Patrol!" exclaimed Ryder. "And Diver could be the leader" said Adabelle. "I agree!" said the other four and Ryder. "I am honored" said Diver slightly blushing. "What would we call the branch?" asked Lanini. "The London PAW Patrol or LPP" said Germany. "Can I be the police pup?" asked Nikon "Of course!" said Lani "I want to be the eco pup" said Adabelle "Then you can" said Germany. "And I want to be the water rescue pup" said Lanini "Well then when we go back we will make badges. And we will give you the address of the Disabled PAW Patrol and you can be pen pals. That way we can also get updates" said Ryder. "Yay!" said Adabelle. "Thanks so much!" said Nikon. "We should go back to the alley and find Mayor Goodway" said Lani. "First we should make this flat livable!" Germany said. With that the pups all got to work on fixing the flat. They painted the rooms red blue and white and put in beds and bowls for a multiple number of strays. They then turned the lower area into a garage where the pups could keep their vehicles when they were made and delivered. There were spots made for 12 vehicles and one spot for the leader's vehicle. "All set!" Lani said as she finished the last wall. "It looks amazing!" Adabelle said as she saw pup beds put in for them. "W will we be safe in here?" Nikon asked nervously? "Yes. This building will keep you dry and these collars will keep us all safe from the dogcatcher." Diver said. "Wait how will we know where the emergency is or keep in touch with each other." Lanini said. "Leave that to me." Ryder said. "Come on Germany and Lani we need to go back to see the mayor." They go back to the alley where they see the Mayor waiting with something in her arms. "What is that for?" Lani asked as she saw the golden plate in the mayor's arms. What they did not realize was that they had won. "Why you two have won for you did not only survive just yourself's but also strays!" said the mayor "Wow!" said Germany bouncing up and down. They mayor handed the plate to the strays and Lani and Germany. A news person took a photo of the group and Lani promised to send copies to the London PAW Patrol. The girls packed up their stuff and got ready to leave. Ryder handed Diver the Disabled PAW Patrol's address and then they were off back on the ship. They got home and Lani and Germany said good bye to each other and Germany went back to her dimension. Prolouge Diver took the mail from the slot and opened message from the DPP. Inside were four badges and a pup-pad and a letter. He handed the badge's to his team mates and read the letter. He smiled and took out a type writer for pups and started typing Dear, Disabled PAW Patrol and Lani and Germany We are happy to inform you that we are striving and we have a new member Starli! She is our sky rescue pup so if you would be kind enough to make a badge for her too? And we have so much to catch up on... The End